


Frost

by vexedstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Rated mature not because of sexual scenes but just explicit content, Romance, based on jack frost, mention of blood and a tiny bit graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars
Summary: He is regarded as a fairytale, told to children so they will behave, yet ultimately he is nothing but spoken words strung together to frighten others. However when Baekhyun sees him manifest before his very eyes one night, he realizes the myth is more than just a story.





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260636/).
> 
> The inspiration was because of Chanyeol's silver hair, and a conversation I had with a friend. This was also written a while back but I thought I'd post it on AO3 too. Hope you enjoy~

They say he was a myth, riding on the stories that others whispered to each other in fear, warning them of the telltale signs of when he was there.

They knew when the temperature dropped and it suddenly felt a lot colder to the point they couldn’t feel their fingers. They knew when they could see their own clouds of breath as they tried to control the shaking of their arms. They knew when a wind chill surrounded them, enveloping them with frost even though they were inside.

They knew because they did something wrong.

The victims never saw him though; never even had a chance to scream when claws of ice would dig into their bodies piece by piece.

And the only thing he would ever leave in his wake was red staining the stark white snow.

*

*

*

On one of the more chilly nights, Baekhyun found himself swearing up a storm when he realized that he had missed the last bus home. Without any other mode of transportation, he was stuck with no choice but to walk home. Only armed with his flimsy jacket and his uniform from the restaurant he was working at as a waiter, it provided no warmth from the cold that enclosed around him.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Baekhyun started his trek home and thought about the last time he had been out during this time of night. For as long as Baekhyun could remember, he had never walked home ever since the last time he got mugged on the street a few months back and he was simply too afraid to after that.

Baekhyun soon started a light jog when the thought entered his mind and tried to focus on which direction would lead him back home the quickest. His thoughts instantly grew paranoid when he believed he heard a presence near him and the light jog turned into a run as an answer, his breath quickening and his legs aching only after a few minutes. When he no longer felt anyone was around, he finally slowed down.

It was only then, he heard a scream.

*

*

*

Baekhyun turned around to the corner of a building and peered down the alleyway to see a young woman pushed up against the wall by an older man in a hoodie, a knife in his hand and a sneer distorting his face.

“You think you can run away from me?” The man asked, a growl underlining his voice, “You think you can push me away for weeks and think that they aren’t any consequences?”

The woman only whimpered in answer, barely moving and trying her best not to shake under the fear that held her there hostage.

“Don’t forget darling, I’m stronger than you, and I can do whatever the hell I want with you.” The man chuckled, moving the blade over her blouse slowly and with precision he cut a button off; her jacket was already on the ground long forgotten.

Baekhyun stood frightened at the sight and for the young woman, unsure of what to do to help that wouldn’t endanger them both.

He didn’t have to do anything though because in that moment, shivers ran down his spine and he could see in front of his very eyes the myth that everyone whispered about appear before him as if out of nowhere. A cloud of ice following every step he took.

The man didn’t notice what was behind him but neither did the woman, as the man continued to cut off button by button with his knife, the air only filled with the woman’s sobs.

Before him, he could see the cold materialize shards of ice so sharp and it was only a second before the first one stabbed through the heart of the man.

Blood spilled out of the man’s mouth as he glanced down at his chest, seeing the large wedge of ice protruding from him and red blossoming around his wound, almost surprised that it was even there. Another shard followed afterwards until all of them entered his chest, his body jolting with each hit.

When it was done, the man dropped his knife as he stumbled back from the woman, gurgling words that couldn’t be made out before he crumpled to the ground, eyes blankly staring up at the starry night.

The woman all the while, just shakily side stepped away from the body and ran where Baekhyun stood at the corner, never even seeing that he was there as she sped past him.

Baekhyun stumbled back to avoid her but only succeeded in bumping into a trashcan and alerting the myth of his presence.

He turned towards Baekhyun, skin that was white and translucent, but now splattered with blood. His hair was silver and luminous under the moonlight and ice crystallization that spread through his skin like tattoos, marking him and telling Baekhyun exactly who he was.

His eyes, a pale blue flashed as it made eye contact with Baekhyun who gasped.

It was him, it was Frost.

*

*

*

Baekhyun should have ran, just like the woman did but he couldn’t, because it was less than a second that Frost stood right in front of him, the cold he previously felt grew stronger by tenfold.

At that moment, he could see how shorter he was, how small and helpless he was compared to him, his body now cowering away as Frost leaned closer to him.

“How could you see me?” Frost questioned his voice deep and melodious lulling Baekhyun into a false sense of security as the tone wrapped around him till he felt numb all over.

Baekhyun just shook his head, looking away from the eyes that pierced right through him, “I don’t—I don’t know.”

The male who stood before him narrowed his eyes in answer and Baekhyun’s arms, despite being covered with two layers were covered with goose bumps.

Frost grasped his chin, and Baekhyun could feel the veins beneath his skin quiver at the freezing touch as he turned him so he was now staring up at him.

He said nothing for a long while just studying Baekhyun, and the latter tried his best not to shake under the attention. He was frightened, rightly so, because of all the stories that involved Frost and the fact he was real and tangible now and no longer someone people regarded as a myth only meant that the stories others spoke of, turned out to be true.

It was then Baekhyun finally realized he had, just minutes ago, witnessed with his very eyes a murder conducted by the man who stood before him.

It was the distress that propelled him to speak, “Let me go.” Baekhyun whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. If he were to die tonight, no one would know and they would never find out. He would just become another story, told to others to warn them of the dangers of the night and for the life of him, he didn’t want to end up like that.

Maybe it was something he saw in Baekhyun’s eyes that Frost eventually stepped back from the space he had invaded.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “You have to believe me, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Baekhyun just nodded, the quicker he cooperated with Frost, the quicker he would let him go.

“I’ll help you home,” he continued, “It’s still dangerous around here.”

“No wait—” Baekhyun started but when Frost pressed his fingers against his forehead, he felt his eyes grow heavy and his limbs no longer had any strength to continue holding him up as he collapsed into the male’s arms.

Everything went dark.

*

*

*

When Baekhyun’s eyes open, he breathed a sigh of relief when he took in his surroundings—the light green walls he painted last year in his little apartment, with the large map that he pinned of all the places he would go visit one day. The dresser with his clothes strewn over them and the pile of crumpled drawings in the corner, the familiarity warmed him and he was just happy that it was all a dream.

Sliding from under his covers, Baekhyun walked over his window where he pulled away his curtains and allowed the sun to pour in; however he sucked in a breath when he saw what was on it.

Written on the window with crystal ice were words that made everything that happened last night as real as it could be.

_I didn’t mean to scare you. – C._

Baekhyun grasped the curtain and pulled it shut once more, not wanting to look at the words for any longer. He thought about what the male did that night, about his silver hair and his pale eyes, ones that felt as though it bore a hole right through him. He remembered the red against his skin, how his words were gentle almost, and the way his hands held him softly when he fell.

It was almost contradictory of what he saw before his eyes, how the man slaughtered without so much of a pause, yet when he stood before Baekhyun he seemed amazed, surprised even.

He was known as Frost to almost everyone around town, and yet it seemed as though he had another name. He wondered just who “C” was but another thought stopped him from thinking further. How did he know where he lived?

A shiver passed through his body, and Baekhyun shook his head, ridding himself of it.

He couldn’t continue to dwell on him anymore, he couldn’t.

Pushing the memory behind him, he moved on with his life trying his best to forget, for the sake of his sanity.

*

*

*

A week of normalcy passed by before Baekhyun soon noticed the signs.

The whispers of snow that followed his wake, the way the temperature would always be slightly cooler than usual and the odd moments in which Baekhyun could see his own breath.

He couldn’t stop pretending any longer no matter how much he wanted to. 

“Come out.” Baekhyun said, once he was settled in at home, sitting on his couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He held a knife that was hidden beneath his blanket, prepared to fight if he had to, not that it would make much of a difference but it still gave him a sense of protection.

Once the words had uttered, like how he had appeared on that night, he did so the same way with the clouds of ice.

Taking in his appearance once again, Baekhyun could only stare in wonder. Now that he wasn’t covered with blood, he felt almost approachable, less scary but he stayed back, wary and still afraid.

“Why are you here?” Baekhyun asked when it didn’t seem like the other would offer any type of information.

The male opened his mouth, before he closed it, repeating it a couple of times before he finally spoke, “You’re the first to ever see me and I don’t know why.”

It was the confused, almost vulnerable tone in his voice that made Baekhyun loosen the grip from the knife he was holding. His mind went back to the message that he had left on the window as he took in the slouched shoulders and the way his pale eyes were downcast as he ran a hand through his fingers. He seemed so ordinary with his actions and yet he was someone no one ever saw, aside from Baekhyun himself, where he only left a cold mark wherever he went.

“Who are you?”

The male paused as if no one had dared ask him that question before as he tried to mull it over. Had it been months, years even that the man last spoke to someone?

Silence encompassed the two of them before the man finally spoke quietly, "My name is Chanyeol."

*

*

*

After he said his name, Chanyeol sat in the chair opposite of Baekhyun with a sigh so heavy that Baekhyun could almost feel the weight of his burdens riding on his shoulders before he turned his sorrow filled eyes at Baekhyun.

He grew up more fortunate than others, with parents that loved him dearly and an older sister that doted over him, though because of that it made it all the more worse.

Their family lived on the edge of town, closer to the forest that surrounded them than of other houses but it was never a bother to any of them. Nature was a beautiful thing, calming and peaceful, and Chanyeol was someone who always enjoyed going out because it was the one entity that would never give him any heartache. He felt safe in the forest than around others his age because as he learned—they were cruel people out there.

The night that turned him to what he was present day was the night where the stars could not be seen because of a whirlwind blizzard, lashing at everyone who would dare go out. His parents at the time were out of town for the week, to visit some in-laws and while Chanyeol and his sister should have gone also, they were delegated home when his sister expressed her distaste over certain relatives. Chanyeol had the same sentiments as well, and eventually after much discussion the both of them were allowed to stay only if they watched out for each other and were careful of where they went. The siblings readily agreed, and with that their parents left but not before offering hugs and kisses.  

Alone, Chanyeol spent more time in the serenity of the forest during that week since normally his parents would limit the amount, worried for his wellbeing. His sister on the other hand, like a normal young adult, would be on the phone with her friends and it wasn’t long before she invited the boy she had been seeing for a couple weeks over for a visit. Now, Chanyeol didn’t mind visitors but some reason her boyfriend made his spine tingle with hatred. When Chanyeol tried to explain his thoughts however, his sister didn’t even spare him a thought, brushing it off and so in turn he let the thoughts just run past him.

That was his mistake.

As dusk approached, Chanyeol had retreated to his bedroom to retire however when he closed his eyes, he heard his sister scream for his name, a scream that would echo and reside within him forever.

Chanyeol raced towards her room but by the time he reached her, he was simply too late. His sister had laid on her bed, pale and naked, tears drying on her face and her throat slit, still bleeding onto her body.

Rage was what filled Chanyeol at the sight as he stormed out of their home, his mind focused on catching the killer, the one person he was sure was the one who did it.

The only thing though, despite the fact he knew the forest like the back of his hand, the snow blinded him as he continued to walk further in. His tracks in the snow blown away, and he slowly lost the circulation of his arms and legs. Each step was harder than the last and each breath grew even colder.

Minutes, maybe hours passed by, before Chanyeol fell to his knees, his wrath frozen by the storm that surrounded him. It was then there was a change, the snow no longer bit him harshly but instead never felt softer than in that moment as he dropped forward, eyes closed, more alone than he ever was.

“And when I woke up,” Chanyeol continued, “I was dead.”

Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he tried to keep the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes at bay. To hear what Chanyeol went through, losing his sister like that, Baekhyun was hurting for him immensely.

“I tried finding him again you know?” Chanyeol said, “But I never could and I hated that.”

Chanyeol’s eyes flashed then at the anger that was barely repressed inside of him and Baekhyun felt his heart quicken in panic. While the male had said he wouldn’t hurt Baekhyun that didn’t mean his strong emotions would stop him from not doing so and because of that Baekhyun stayed silent, letting Chanyeol speak his mind.

“Over the years I learned what I can do, testing the length of my abilities,” Chanyeol smirked then, his eyes though were empty and dark as he raised his hand manifesting a tornado of snow that held shards of ice before he blew it all into dust. “Through the testing I finally knew my purpose.” At that, he turned to Baekhyun with a raise of his brow, “You know what it is.”

Baekhyun in fact did. The wives tale that was told about him, about how Frost would go for those who were corrupt in society and that was the reason why he became a story told to children—to scare them to behave. However, his ways were so ruthless and dark that it would still scare everyone to the point that the streets for the most part would be empty during snowy nights. It didn’t help when murders would appear on the town’s radar and the police would never find any murder weapon on the scene, no fingerprints, nothing except snow.

Baekhyun wanted to say something, anything but the words couldn’t come out, what was he to even say?

Chanyeol’s head dropped forward and his shoulder began to shake not long after. Baekhyun jolted and tried to move his hand to comfort Chanyeol in some way except he paused when he heard a chuckle that soon turned into a full blown laugh.

“I grew to love the way their warmth left their bodies slowly as the blood would paint the snow,” Chanyeol said with a smile, tears in his eyes from the laughter, “How I would see they would be on the verge of screaming, of crying for help but I would never let it happen. How they would never know what hit them, dead before they even fell to the ground.” The male took a deep breath then, before closing his eyes as if he was in peace, “It was beautiful.”

When he opened his eyes and looked at Baekhyun, the vulnerability that was once in them now gone, and while Baekhyun wasn’t as scared as he was before, he was very much so in that moment when he realized how deep the male had fallen into his insanity. Chanyeol just tilted his head however despite the fact that Baekhyun was shaking out of fright, the smile still on his face, before his fingers disintegrated to powdered snow and the rest of his body followed right after.

The only way that Baekhyun even knew Chanyeol was there were the cold shivers he felt running through his veins.

*

*

*

Baekhyun was torn between fear and sympathy when Chanyeol showed up as his house a couple days after with a bowed head and hands that were covered in dried up blood.

Ultimately, Baekhyun led Chanyeol to the bathroom so he could help clean up his hands and the two kept quiet as the only sound between them was the running water from the sink. Baekhyun tried his best not to think about whose blood that Chanyeol had on his hands as the red drained away to pink and eventually to the clear water he was used to seeing every day.

He didn’t know why he was even helping in the first place but something inside him compelled him to because he knew that Chanyeol had no one else.

Being alone also, Baekhyun understood.

“I don’t know why I’m here.” Chanyeol mumbled after Baekhyun finished drying off his hands and his own.

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun answered back, “you don’t have to know.”

It was then Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a soft smile that made his eyes crinkle slightly which in turn broke his heart at the openness in his expression. How that smile could hold so many words, that Baekhyun knew without him saying anything that he was thankful just for being there for him even with all the things he had done.

Smiling back, almost shyly, Baekhyun was no longer scared and in spite of the knowledge that he knew that Chanyeol was dangerous, he believed this time that he wouldn’t hurt him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke once again, “I forgot to introduce myself the last time, but I’m Baekhyun.”

*

*

*

It started out simple, how Baekhyun would talk to Chanyeol about trivial things, hoping to get a smile out of him before it soon grew into a routine, where he would show up every other day.

Baekhyun would always be prepared for those days to the point he would even hide his precious tomato plants his bedroom instead of leaving them in the living room because he wouldn’t want them to die because of the cold. The male also learned to wear thicker sweaters and socks to keep his own body warm. Chanyeol in turn would try to control himself, because most of things that would happen would be caused by his own consciousness and emotions.

It was an awkward friendship, forged out of loneliness most likely as both parties reveled in the fact they finally had someone to express their feelings with.

The trivial conversations in time led to more serious ones and Baekhyun soon found it his mission to help Chanyeol see the beauty in the world that he must have long forgotten already, having shrouded himself with the darkness of lies and deceit for years.

It was hard to convince him however because whenever the male even tried, he was shot down with a scowl and a threat before Chanyeol would disappear without another word, not wanting to listen to him anymore. The only solace out of it was even though he always left, Chanyeol never failed to return.

It didn’t deter Baekhyun though, the rejections, it never did because every single time he would continue to try whenever Chanyeol would appear since there were moments the male would listen a bit more than the last time. He wanted so badly to make Chanyeol believe that life, as painful and evil as it was could also be filled with happiness and love.

Each time Baekhyun would express his thoughts though, he wondered who he was trying to convince more—Chanyeol or himself.

*

*

*

Chanyeol eventually stopped.

He no longer showed up with hands covered in red clenched in fists of anger, and eyes so empty that Baekhyun could fall right into them.

Maybe the words finally reached Chanyeol, the male didn’t know but at the end he didn’t care because he was glad for Chanyeol and so he expressed his feelings.

“That’s great to hear.” Baekhyun said with a smile of his own as he looked up at his friend.

Chanyeol nodded, “It’s all thanks to you.”

Baekhyun laughed, “No, not me. You’re the one who took the step.”

It was a wondrous change, how he looked upon Chanyeol and found a certain light that surrounded him whenever he smiled which happened more often than not. How his laughter was more genuine and nearly free, as though he no longer had any burdens. It was a few months before he was able to see all that and while the wait was extensive, the reward of seeing him like that was worth it.

But Baekhyun knew that there were times the past came to haunt Chanyeol, how the corners of his mouth would drop for a fraction of a second and the life that now filled his eyes, drained just a bit.

He may have stopped killing but Chanyeol was still broken.

Baekhyun promised to himself that he would fix him.

*

*

*

“I didn’t mean to.” Chanyeol said appearing before Baekhyun weeks afterwards with crystallized tears in his eyes. His face was as pale as ever, the ice tattoos standing out more prominently with the splatters of blood that marked his skin, tainting it with memories of what he had done. “I couldn’t help it.”

Chanyeol fell to his knees, as Baekhyun’s place grew colder by the second. Seeing his own breath, Baekhyun ventured towards the male, and brushed his stained silver locks even though they were so cold that it burned to even touch them.

Baekhyun kept quiet, cautiously trying his best to sooth Chanyeol of the emotions he must have felt as he continued to pet his head.

Chanyeol suddenly shook his head roughly denying Baekhyun’s comfort as droplets of still wet blood fallen to the floor at the action.

“When I stabbed them, I felt so happy, so elated as the part that was missing inside of me for a while disappeared in that moment,” Chanyeol answered, his voice rough as he stared as his hands, clenching them before unclenching before he turned his head up to look at Baekhyun, a crack in his voice as he asked, “What’s wrong with me?”

Baekhyun simply hugged him close, even though he could feel the harsh sting of any part of his skin that touched Chanyeol. It wasn’t before long that Chanyeol fell into his embrace, hugging him tight as Baekhyun tried to repress his groan of pain.

“There’s nothing wrong,” Baekhyun answered finally, “You’ve lived this way for so many years that it’s become the only thing that you know how to do. You’ve forgotten what true happiness is but it’s going to be okay because I’ll help you rediscover what it means.”

Chanyeol glanced up again at the smaller of two with his brows furrowed, his tears still flowing freely down on his face, “Why do you continue to help me when you know of the things I’ve done?”

“Because,” Baekhyun replied softly, “everyone deserves a second chance.”

*

*

*

There were moments that Chanyeol drowned in his past self, falling into the person he was once before, and Baekhyun would try to keep his beating heart under control when he would lend Chanyeol a hand to pull him right back.

Baekhyun was always there for him and that support he had enabled the male was able to rise up above it all and learn that life, while had it flaws, was beautiful at times. Baekhyun was able to teach Chanyeol to see that the little things in life were what made it all a bit more bearable as even the light could reach the darkest of places.

Baekhyun made Chanyeol love life once again and maybe it was during that time that Baekhyun himself began to fall.

How he noticed that Chanyeol would be so gentle even though his hands could hold so much power to kill someone in seconds, how there would be a gentle look in his eyes when he would find himself staring at Baekhyun and they would happen to lock eyes. The secret smiles that they would share with each other and the child-like wonder that filled Chanyeol’s voice when he would discover something new. It was as if he was beginning life once again and that fact that Baekhyun was able be there with him every step of the way was what with him filled his heart with joy.

Somewhere along the way, the line that determined them as friends began to blur as time moved forward until Baekhyun couldn’t see it anymore.

Baekhyun knew for a fact he was crazy, to fall in love with someone who didn’t even really exist, a phantom in which he was the only person who could even see him but there was no denying it.

Seeing Chanyeol happy was what made him feel the same way and even though Chanyeol might never know how he felt, he was comfortable in the relationship they were currently in. Because for him, love had no bounds and so long as he got to experience those feelings that would be more than enough.

*

*

*

The streets were silent on one of the more cold nights as the duo ventured ourside. 

Baekhyun sighed with content as he and Chanyeol strolled on the sidewalk, not having to worry what others around them would think if Baekhyun spoke so openly and yet had no one beside him.  

Those were the times that Baekhyun could pretend that things were normal, that he didn’t feel the slight numbness from holding Chanyeol’s hand, the way his body would always be shivering, or the fact that he didn’t see a second shadow from under the street lamps.

Maybe in another life it would be different but in this one, he was as happy as he could be regardless of the limitations of their relationship.

That night, the only sounds could be heard was their footsteps and the gentle wind that caressed their skin, a bit cold but that was expected when Baekhyun was with Chanyeol.

Taking a breath of fresh air he suddenly felt the love for Chanyeol overwhelm him. Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand tighter because of it all which made the taller glance at him.

“What?” Chanyeol asked curiously with bright eyes.

Baekhyun only shook his head getting rid of the sad thoughts that plagued his mind because of those feelings, “It’s nothing.” Baekhyun forced himself to smile afterwards and Chanyeol answered with a smile of his own that only made his heart skip. If Chanyeol noticed the warmth pooling in Baekhyun’s cheeks, he ignored it.

Hours passed between the two as the night grew darker, the moon shining along their path, and Baekhyun wondered if it was time, to confess to Chanyeol and even if he was rejected—it was good enough that he knew how he felt because the feeling of being loved was a prize of itself. Mulling it over for while, Baekhyun finally spoke, breaking their comfortable silence. 

“Actually, Chanyeol I have something to say.” Baekhyun stated as he stopped at the corner of the street spurring the other male stop also.

“Okay.” Chanyeol answered, looking at Baekhyun with wide trusting eyes. The eyes that now showed the windows of his soul, whatever he felt, it was always reflected in his eyes and Baekhyun over time had learned how to read it. “What is it?”

 “When I first met you, I was frightened,” Baekhyun started staring  at Chanyeol’s shoulder, unable to gather the courage to stare into  his eyes as he forced himself to continue speaking, “but when I grew to know the real you, I learned how wonderful you are and—” He cut himself off abruptly when he realized that Chanyeol was no longer looking at him but of something behind him.

There was a change in Chanyeol he hadn’t seen in ages. His hands gripped tightly into fists with clouds of frost surrounding them. His mouth set in a thin line as the crystallized ice on his face was alive and moving under his skin. The way their surroundings grew frigid to the point Baekhyun could feel any part of his exposed skin grow numb. His eyes though, that was what broke Baekhyun's heart, the way they were cold and empty once more, flashing with rage that was simmering right at the surface. 

It was then he knew why. 

*

*

*

“Please, no,” Baekhyun begged, gripping at Chanyeol’s arms and trying his best to ignore the pain flowing through him. Glancing behind him, he saw an old man in a thick winter jacket, carrying a grocery bag as he walked on with a cane. He knew who the person was, to spike such a reaction out of Chanyeol like that and he knew that he had to stop him somehow otherwise he would deeply regret what he did afterwards.

However Chanyeol was past hearing to any reason, overcome by anger after seeing his sister’s murderer right in front of his eyes.

The words that Baekhyun wanted to say fell short when he realized nothing could get through to him.

The frost almost immediately condensed together forming the ice shards in front of Chanyeol and the man was none the wiser as the two of them were hidden in the shadows. The man drew closer and Baekhyun let go due to the pain he felt, the feelings in his fingers gone, and his knew at that point his lips were blue.

"Chanyeol..." 

The ice glistened, floating nearer to the man and Baekhyun cried out, his tears frozen on his face as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist this time, squeezing him tight and hoping that the taller of the two would wake up from his stupor.

Instantly Chanyeol turned his head towards him and Baekhyun felt his heart fill with joy until he saw his eyes. The eyes looking upon him but not seeing what was right in front of him, blind already with the emotions that now consumed him and it was then Baekhyun felt a sharp sting in his lower abdomen, the pain so excruciating he felt faint.

Baekhyun coughed as liquid filled his throat and spilled over his lips and as he used his hand to wipe it, smearing it on his face only to take it away to see that it was red. His vision soon tunneled after that, feeling the weight of gravity pull him to the floor. He was powerless, each breath becoming shorter and more grueling but before he would collapse on the stone hard ground, a hand cradled his head and stopped his world from spinning even if it was momentarily.

His eyes were so heavy that he dreamed of sleeping so peacefully however when he felt his body shake with sobs that weren’t his own, he forced them to open to see the eyes that had enraptured him long ago. His eyes were no longer empty and he was glad for that because that was what he loved about Chanyeol since his eyes held his beautiful soul.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol cried, his head hung low as he hugged him closer, trying his best to cover the wound before taking in a stuttering breath.

“Chan—”

“You’ll be okay. I promise.” Chanyeol interrupted, his voice rough as he tried to control his own breathing, “Just please don’t leave me." A whimper escaped him as he said in a small voice with his face buried in Baekhyun's neck, "I love you Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun tried his best to lift up his hand to touch Chanyeol and comfort him, but found that he couldn’t no matter how he tried. He wanted to explain that maybe it was simply his time and even though it wasn’t how he expected it to end, to be with Chanyeol for that amount of time was worth it all. To see Chanyeol open up before his eyes and become a man he cherished so dearly, it was truly enough. He knew though in the end he would find the male again in another lifetime because his love would find him once more. He had so much on the tip of his tongue and yet all he really wanted to say to Chanyeol was that he loved him too.

But when he opened his mouth to recuperate his feelings, only blood continued to gurgle out before another body wrenching cough took over his body and Chanyeol just let out another sob in answer, his hands clutching Baekhyun’s body so tightly he was sure that it hurt but by then the smaller of the two could no longer feel them.

Staring at the night sky with stars twinkling so bright, Baekhyun took his last breath.

*

*

*

They say he was a man born from the cold frost and from tears of sorrow, and he would be found standing at the edge of the street under a lamppost at the dead of night. His eyes were as cold as ice, hair as light as snow. Those who dare venture close enough may hear his mournful cries and if his pale eyes would happen to fall upon a victim, it would be their end.

Each breath would be shorter than the one before, the pain so excruciating as the blood would fill their lungs. The temperature so cold that they would feel parts of their body grow numb to the point they would no longer have limbs that functioned.

They would soon wish for death to escape the torture that barely kept them alive but only on the edge of survival.

For hours on end, their wish not granted, their own cries ignored, until dawn broke over the horizon of that small town.

And the victims would be found lying in a bed of snow, their hearts frozen over.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vexedstars)
> 
> Comments are much loved.


End file.
